


Exam Stress (Steve Harrington/Reader)

by aristocraticpapyrus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Exam Stress, Fluff, Kissing, Panic Attacks, Reader is gender neutral, any hint to gender will be small, no specific gender pronouns are used, steve is best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/pseuds/aristocraticpapyrus
Summary: You are standing outside your exam hall, struggling to breath and comprehend what's going on.  Who better to calm you down than you're lovely boyfriend Steve?





	Exam Stress (Steve Harrington/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! Can i request steve x reader oneshot?? (steve's reaction to a panic attack maybbb)
> 
> I hope this is good! I tried to do as much research as to how panic attacks happen. 
> 
> Tumblr is at @steve--harringtones if you want to request something. Or send me a message on here! 
> 
> I apologise for any spelling mistakes.

You noticed the paper in your hand starting to shake, the words blending in with each other until you couldn’t make anything out anymore.  You were leaning against your school locker before a big exam.  This exam was critical to you as you’re chances of getting into college depended on you getting a good grade.  The pressure was like a physical weight on your shoulders.  You couldn’t get the sense of dread out of your head.  You were going to fail, miserably. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t focus on your notes, you couldn’t think about anything but the pain your chest and the sudden desire to down a pint of ice cold water.  You had no idea what was going on.  You’d never felt like this before.  It was terrifying.

***

Steve also had an exam today.  He was a bit nervous, but he had told himself countless times that he needed to get into college to get out of the hell hole that was school.  He was headed towards your locker as he wanted to see you before you both went him.  He called you his good luck charm.  He wanted to see you, so he could get his dose of good luck for his exam. He strode through the hallways to your locker, but his smile faltered when he saw how pale you looked.

He quickly walked to your side and he placed a strong hand on your arm.  Your eyes turned away from the notes and to Steve’s face.  He looked concerned, his brow furrowed. 

“You okay Y/N? You don’t look so good…” Steve asked as he squeezed your arm gently. 

You gulped down nervously, even though your throat felt like sand paper.  You looked back to your notes and shook your head slowly.

“I can’t do this…” you said quietly, barely audible with the loud voices of other school kids panicking. 

Steve’s features softened as he heard you sounding so scared.  He stood in front of you and took the notes of your hands, stuffing them into his jacket pocket.  Then he took your small hands into his own, closing his fingers around your knuckles and stroking softly.

“Listen; your scores are like super high, you’ve been studying every single night for the past three weeks and you have a super good memory.  You’ve got nothing to be afraid of” Steve offered his reassurance in hopes of calming you down.  He knew that every word was true.  You worked very hard and you were definitely ready for this.  Your head just wanted to tell you otherwise.

The feeling of Steve’s skin against yours was enough to bring you back.   You looked to his soft eyes and took a deep breath.  Steve was looking at you with those big lovable eyes of his. 

“That’s right just…breathe okay? It’s going to be fine! I promise you!” Steve quirked his lips up and winked down at you in hopes of making you laugh.

You just looked down away from his eyes and to your joined hands.  “I really want to go to college with you” your voice wavered with the nerves coursing through your body.

Steve looked a little confused, he hadn’t seen you like this before.  He was going to say something when you started breathing erratically. 

Steve’s eyes widened, and he raised his hands, not knowing what to do with them.  He didn’t know what to say so he just smashed you against his chest in a bone crushing hug.  He put his hand onto your hair, running his hand through your strands until your breathing returned to normal. 

“You are going to go in there and you are going to ace this exam.  Right?” Steve pulled you away and looked at your face, wet cheeks and red eyes.  Steve sighed softly and took a small tissue from his pocket.  He took it to your cheeks, wiping away the remains of tears.  “Repeat what I just said” Steve said firmly.  Holding your arms to your side.

You looked up to his eyes and bit your bottom lip subconsciously.  “Steve just –

Steve raised a finger up to your face.  “That’s not what I said Y/N!” he said with a small smirk.

You rolled your eyes at his playfulness and sighed.  “I’m going to ace this exam” you said quietly.  You still didn’t know if that was entirely true.  

Steve gave you his signature grin you loved so much.  Your cheeks warmed slightly, becoming even more red.

Steve leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.  “You’ll be fine baby.  Just do your best, you’re always telling me that your best is all you can do!” Steve said with a raised eyebrow, using your own words that had helped him calm down many times before.

Both of you jumped up when the bell rang loudly.  It rang endlessly in your ears and you breathed deeply to stop hyperventilating. 

Steve took your face in his hands.  “I’ll see you afterwards okay?” Steve said softly.

You nodded slowly, your thoughts going to Steve’s chapped lips.  “You’re going to do great too” you said with a soft smile.

Steve put his hands on your hips and pressed his forehead to yours.  The smell of hairspray and cologne flooded your nostrils.  You loved it.  Steve let out a long soft sigh and brushed his lips against yours.  “Can I get a good luck kiss?” he asked quietly. His voice laced with hints towards other things, but right now all he wanted a kiss from you.

You hummed quietly as you brushed your lips back, barely touching really.  “Only if I get a reward later for acing my exam” you whispered into his ear.  He sniggered quietly as his grip on your hips tightened. 

“I can’t say no since you asked so nicely” Steve smirked as he finally moved his lips over yours in a more sensual kiss.  You hummed softly as the kiss lasted a few seconds before Steve pulled away gently. 

“You can come over afterwards and we can buy candy, go to the movie store and rent out those awful movies you love” Steve smiled as he let you out of his grip.

“You mean Star Wars?” you said as if you were really offended, well you were to be honest.

“I prefer Star Trek” Steve winked at you as he stepped back across the hall to go to his exam room.  You shook your head at him with fond smile as he left, he hated Star Trek and you knew it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to message me to ask for something else ST related.


End file.
